The Feral One
by Skalas'en
Summary: Spyro journeys to a forest on the reports of several incidents regarding a mysterious dragon... Who is this dragon? Why is it causing trouble? And what mysteries await the purple dragon that even the elders had forgotten? SpyroxOC R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning The Hunt

Authors Note:

Hello, and welcome to my first attempt at a fanfic. I've lurked here for quite some time, but never got around to submitting my stories. So, I'm trying this one out, I had this idea just pop into my head and I've been typing non-stop for 3 chapters, along with thinking of the plot, etc. And I felt like submitting what I had at this time (now 3:45 AM) before I changed my mind and tossed this idea out like the others. So apologies in advance for any errors, I've double and triple checked, but they're probably still there. The beginning chapters are quite short I'm afraid, but I'll work up to bigger chapters, I swear it! XD When I shake off the rust, and stop experimenting with writing styles, it'll get better (well, after it gets worse lol), so bear with me. I own all OC's, but I do not own Spyro or any other game characters, they belong to their respective companies.

On a side note. This story should be rated T for these first few chapters, but I decided to keep it at MA because I intend to add a bit more raunchy stuff as I A. Pluck up the courage to, and B. I **might** write a lemon chapter if the temptation still stands and if people ask. Friend of mine asked why I was putting it as MA, so I figured I'd explain this.

Phew... Big enough note? Onwards then!

**The Feral One**

_Chapter One: Beginning The Hunt_

The clouds slowly drifted by as a purple figure glided with complete ease in between them, flapping he wings quietly. Scales covered his hide, the color of a royal purple that shown in the light as he turned sideways and drifted down to the forest floor, barely making a sound from all of the experience of previous flights. After landing, the purple dragon slowly stretched his leathery wings, and tucked them against his frame as he started walking. "Hmmmm... I'm supposed to meet him... Ah, here!" he exclaimed as he saw the smoke rising from a camp near the river.

As he approached he saw that the camp was fairly small and enclosed, positioned next to a creek bed for direct access to water, "A typical scout's camp" he stated to himself. After drinking a bit of water from the creek he decided to sit and wait for the owner of the camp to come back when someone shouted "Hey, Spyro!", Spyro whirled around to see a slightly muddied grayish-blue dragon smiling at him. "Oh, hey *Cidoc, how's the search going?" he replied, smiling back. The grayish dragon's smile faltered for a moment as he thought about his response, "Well, could be better... I'm having issues with the searching as you can see, whatever it is gave me the slip again" he gestured to his muddy complexion.

Spyro cocked his head slightly, there were dragons that were experts in living off of the land and were called upon for when assignments were required in the wilds or utmost discretion was required, these were the Scout Corps. As he thought about it, they often traveled in pairs, "Hey Cidoc, where's your partner?" Cidoc merely shook his head and replied "Nope, no partner this time, they figured this was a small enough threat that they'd only send a few two man teams along the outskirts of the forest. The others were soloed into the forest, it's not often that something evades us." he stated proudly, to which he stammered quickly "W-Well, I mean we know what it is, but can't engage it" This intrigued the purple dragon, "And why's that? Can you tell me why I'm even here?" Cidoc then proceeded to tell Spyro about the entire situation and what had been happening in the meantime since they had sent word of the threat.

"Wait... So there's a dragon on the loose who's been stealing livestock and scaring the bejeezus out of the surrounding area? Seems kinda lame that they would send all of these drag-" Cidoc cut him off quickly "No, you're missing the worst part, the dragon seems to have used other elements, and already has surprised two other groups, I mean, we're used to fighting in quick spurs, but not when something surprises us, it's uncanny, and the way it fights is absurd, we never get the drop on it!" he spurted out, then went around Spyro and started washing himself off in the creek bed "They want you to go deal with it because you're far more experienced in fighting than we are. And of course, I'll be accompanying you also as a guide so you don't get lost..." he stopped to get some mud off of his underside. "We'll leave just an hour before sunrise so we can get in hopefully without him noticing." Spyro nodded at this while watching Cidoc, thinking about the situation carefully. "So how exactly is this supposed to work? Do I need to know anything special?" Cidoc stopped for a second and looked at him curiously "We go in, find it, deal with it and get out, simple really. Anyways, I'm tired, I'll just get some sleep, and I recommend you do the same." he bluntly stated as he walked towards the tent and dried himself off. Spyro simply shrugged and washed the grime and sweat off of his body and dried himself quickly but when he noticed that there was only one tent he hesitated, Cidoc opened one eye "You can sleep in my tent for tonight, there's plenty of room, besides, the Scout Corps only permits one tent per team, so you get used to it." Spyro nodded at this, but felt slightly uncomfortable with sleeping in such and enclosed space with another male dragon.

Cidoc cocked and eyeridge as he moved over a bit "You coming? I don't bite... much" he chuckled, "Yeah, I'm coming" Spyro walked inside and tucked himself in the tent, carefully spacing his backside away from Cidoc. Drowsiness slowly took over his mind as the day's events took their toll on his body, and he let sleep slowly envelop him.


	2. Chapter 2: Entering The Forest

_Chapter Two: Entering The Forest_

After being prodded for about 5 minutes, Spyro slowly opened his eyes and was about to ask why Cidoc was prodding him when he saw an annoyed face not a few inches from his. Spyro blinked a few times and started back realizing that he had rolled over onto Cidoc during the night and pinned him, and from the look of Cidoc's face, he was not amused. "Shit! Sorry..." as he flipped over blushing profusely and getting up and beginning to walk off when he heard some chuckling behind him "s'alright Spyro, my tail's asleep is all" Spyro turned around to see that Cidoc's tail looked a bit limp as he got up and stretched.

Looking at the sky, Spyro could still make out the stars to which Cidoc commented "We're a bit early, but we can go after we eat a bit" Spyro nodded at this "I'm starved, I haven't even eaten since breakfast yesterday before I left the temple". Cidoc nodded and disappeared into the tent, coming back with some bread and cheese, and some rationed meats to Spyro's dismay, but Spyro perked up when Cidoc produced some chocolate after the meal. The grayish-blue dragon winked at him "Against regulations, but what they don't know won't hurt'em eh?" Spyro chuckled "Nope, I won't disagree with that" as he snatched it and practically inhaled it. After packing away everything in silence, Spyro said his thanks, and they began on their way

The first couple hundred yards there was little to note, but as they moved further inwards the trees condensed more and more. Through all of the trees and winding dips and bumps, Spyro eventually lost track of where they were, but Cidoc continued on as if he knew every nook and cranny in the area. Eventually they were crawling under logs and roots, it seemed like hours, but Spyro knew it had only been an hour or so, the forest was becoming lighter, but only just it seemed.

"Hey Cidoc-" Cidoc quickly cut him off "Shh!" Spyro stopped then continued walking, annoyed for being cut off, but understanding why. They eventually reached a gully where they rested at the edge of a treeline that opened up into what seemed like a slightly smaller meadow. Spyro's legs ached fiercely from the long trek, and he smelled some kind of musk in the air, but Cidoc seemed perfectly fine, happy even. "I'm going to go up ahead and see if any of my traps were tripped, with any luck it'll be in the area." Spyro commented back "What makes you think that it's in this specific area?" Cidoc simply pointed at the tree nearest them which had some claw marks on it and by the looks of it, gouged out and marked along with several others in the area.

As if he knew what Spyro was thinking, "And he's apparently 'marked' his territory with that pleasant aroma if you'd noticed, to which Spyro cocked his head then suddenly getting stuck his tongue out and reeled "That's disgusting! Why would you do that?". Cidoc shrugged "I've never seen that before now, but anyways stay here and I'll be back in a bit, but most of all don't make a sound." He thought for a second more "Oh, and cover up your scales with some mud so you aren't as easily seen. Spyro just noticed then why Cidoc was so much dirtier than he was, he himself would stick out like a sore thumb in the field. Spyro went to say something but noticed that while he was looking at himself, Cidoc had left, almost silently, he spotted him barely about two-hundred feet away in the field then lost track of him completely "Damn... I know I can't move that quickly".

Spyro proceeded to muddy up his scales while preparing for the fighting that might lie ahead, when he heard a small sound behind him. Turning around he spotted a dark green dragon limping slightly and a wing tucked in at a slightly awkward angle. It had a very athletic look to it, muscles toned but not overly so, but it was quite obvious that the dragon was powerful and fast. Upon it's head several slender spikes jutted back that were an ivory color, and two ice blue eyes that blinked with intelligence, if not a lot of pain. Spyro hunkered down low and watched it carefully as it moved slowly away, blood dripping from a wound on its foreleg. Spyro weighed his options carefully, and deciding on the notion that Cidoc was not going to make it back in time, he went to follow the dragon.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Feral

_Chapter Three: Meeting The Feral Dragon_

The first thing Spyro noticed about the situation was that he was nowhere near as quiet as he wanted to be, feeling like his breathing nearly matched the loudness that of an avalanche. He also remembered that there was no way for him to get back to that spot, and no one would find him if he was in trouble, cursing under his breath he continued to stalk the green dragon, after a good two hours, he became aware that everything was becoming easier to maintain, he didn't stumble at all, his breathing was even and quiet, and his tail didn't knock into anything. "Not that it would even matter though" he muttered quietly, "He's not even focusing now, and he's starting to slow down" but Spyro knew that the dragon was far from being deaf, since he had nearly been discovered when he snapped a twig underfoot and the green dragon had whipped around and hunkered down, looking ready to fight and growling in a tone Spyro had never heard before. He sounded downright dangerous, and ready to kill in a moment's notice.

Spyro had decided after that, "it" was a "he" since he sounded deeper than any female he had heard, and because of the way he was built and moved. He felt actually sorry for the dragon that started to stagger in front of him, then it shook itself and continued on, eventually reaching a stream where it started to gulp down some water. Spyro made the mistake of moving forwards when he thought the dragon couldn't hear him anymore and shuffled the grass before him. To which the dragon wheeled around and fired an elemental fire attack that spyro dodged right in the nick of time, thanking Cidoc for the mud coating that protected him from most of the heat, but found himself careening to the side as the dragon moved with lightning speed and slammed into him. Spyro quickly regained his footing, and barely dodged a third attack from the dragon to which he shot a ball of lightning element in retaliation, the green dragon moved back in surprise, obviously not used to being retaliated against so swiftly, quickly regained composure and rushed against Spyro, faltering only on his damaged foreleg.

Taking advantage of the situation Spyro swept underneath the green dragon's bad foreleg and used his wing to knock him to the ground. The green dragon huffed slightly when hitting the ground, but didn't even hesitate to use his tail to slice at Spyro's rear leg, but instead of connecting the strike there, he went straight for the low blow, causing Spyro to cringe in pain and see some stars. Cursing loudly, the purple dragon resisted the temptation to keel over and instead tackled the green dragon before he recovered. Almost thinking the match was over Spyro let his guard down, where the green dragon smashed his skull against Spyro's, causing the purple dragon's vision to flicker. Spyro fell dizzily to the ground thinking "What the hell was that? That fucking hurt..." Shaking himself, he saw that the green dragon was huffing quite a bit and ready to bite down, but hesitated, and looking at his golden underbelly and purple complexion, the green dragon backed away slightly.

Spyro noticed that the dragon was bleeding quite badly, and was breathing sharply, just as the green dragon opened his mouth there was a cry. "No you WON'T!" Just then, Cidoc tackled the dragon, instantly pinning him to a tree. Before Cidoc did anything more, the green dragon went unconscious. "Well, we certainly can't leave it like this, it'll hurt more people." He raised his claw but before the grayish dragon moved more Spyro shouted "Don't!" Cidoc looked at him questioningly "But it tried to KILL you! It's DANGEROUS". Spyro got up from the ground slowly, feeling quite nauseous, and dizzy, along with a lot of pain in an area he'd look at later. "No, HE merely defended himself, and would've killed me before you got here..." He stopped and looked at the unconscious dragon "I don't think that he would have either. Let's bring him back, he's in no shape to fight back." The grayish dragon sighed and slowly nodded knowing that Spyro was right. "Alright, but you're keeping an eye on him during the day, I have to contact the other groups so we can escort him back to the temple. Also... How exactly did you know it's a he?" He mused looking between the dragon's hind legs for a second "Ah, nevermind, anyways, how are you feeling? You look like you're going to be sick.".

_**...**_

**_Da-da-da-dum! That's last of the short chapters, so my next one should be a fair amount longer than the rest, which should be written in a bit (Finishing the proofreading as I speak). Thanks for reading so far._**


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

Author's Note:

Hello all, sorry it took forever, I've been working and such. This was technically written about 2-3 weeks ago, but I'm one of those types that nitpicks at every detail. So happy new year to everyone here at Fanfiction, and this is my newest chapter in the story The Feral One. Let us begin...

_Chapter 4: Interrogation_

Spyro and Cidoc made their way back to the camp, dragging the unconscious green dragon along with them on a crudely made sled slung around Cidoc's middle. Cidoc was ecstatic that they had finally caught the dragon they had been after for months and had barely let Spyro alone to his thoughts on the way back. "So, how'd you find him? And why is his leg like that?" Spyro shrugged a bit as they walked, his dizziness was gone and he was feeling back to his old self, although a bit bruised. "I don't think I would of found him if he hadn't of been injured, I heard a sound and there he was.

So I followed him to th-" Cidoc stopped him short, "Wait a second... You _tracked_ him? I mean, you followed him and he _never_ noticed you were there?" Cidoc looked at the purple dragon in a new sense of awe. Then his expression changed to one of concern "How exactly then, if you followed him, did he get the drop on you?" Spyro's face changed to one of annoyance and they continued walking on in silence "... I let my guard down, I wasn't expecting him to be so fast when hurt, and he fights... Weird." Spyro began looking back at the dragon "I felt sorry for him..." he looked at Cidoc who's face was a mix of confusion and more confusion "You're the only dragon I know that can show mercy at an enemy like that.".

Passing by a broken tree, they changed direction. "But even still I can see why they call you the purple dragon of legend, you gave him one hell of a fight" he grinned, and Spyro grinned back a bit, but continued to watch the green dragon behind them. Spyro had patched up the green dragon with his limited knowledge on first-aid, courtesy of the temple's education. As he gazed at the wrappings on unconscious figure, he felt some sense of pride at retaining _some _of the knowledge that Volteer had drilled into his head. Glancing further, he looked at the bindings holding the green dragon's feet together tightly, but not to the point to make it extremely uncomfortable. Spyro looked back to Cidoc as they walked by some oddly shaped rocks. "_He certainly seems at home in here"_

They continued treading on for what seemed like hours, but eventually they reached the camp where their journey had begun. Cidoc unslung the sled from his back and tied one of the bindings to a post by the campfire ring. When he saw Spyro's questioning looks, he simply said "I'm just being safe okay? I don't want him going anywhere the second we take our eyes off of him" with that Spyro nodded, it made sense since they were the only ones in the area. He sat down next to the campfire ring and snorted "Well, if you want to wash the mud off of your scales, go ahead, I'll stand watch, then you can do the same for me.". Spyro nodded his thanks and proceeded to wash himself of the mud and grime off of his scales. The cold water felt amazing and helped relieve him of some aching he felt. When he finished up he walked over and sat across from Cidoc, noticing that a small fire was taking place.

"You can go wash up Cidoc, I'll watch him, I don't think he's going anywhere." Spyro said, not taking his eyes off of the fire. The outdoors was great and all, but he really wished for some sleep and relaxing back at the temple, Cynder and him had been running around for ages doing errands for the Guardians as they had handled the temple's affairs, which was now becoming swamped with younger dragons and refugees. He thought back to the days of training with the Guardians and how everything had trained, he thought for a second about Ignitus, but shook himself from that thought as quickly as it had come in. Spyro added some wood to the fire, and it started to increase in size and heat. Just then he noticed movement on the sled, for a second he thought he was imagining it, but then it was there again, the green dragon was stirring a small amount, which meant that they would have to watch him extra carefully. "_Great, just what we need."_

The green dragon moved more and snorted, and made to what Spyro sounded like a small hoarse whimper when it tried moving it's wing. Suddenly it opened it's eye and looked around without shifting it's head while analyzing the situation before it, then it's eye found Spyro and focused. Finding it could only move it's tail it growled slightly and lifted it's head to look at the bindings. Spyro stood up, but as soon as he did, the green dragon looked straight at him and snarled. Cidoc immediately ran over to them both, stumbling out of the creek soak and wet "I see he's up pretty quick, how come you didn't tell me?" Spyro responded still watching the other dragon "Because he just woke up a few seconds ago.".

Cidoc shook himself a bit and walked over to the green dragon "Well, maybe it can tell us why the hell it's attacki-" the green dragon snapped at Cidoc's feet, who now completely surprised, jumped back and stumbled, right onto the fire which gave a long lick to his right flank. Tears in his eyes, Cidoc screamed and half-barrel rolled onto the opposite side of the fire, rolling on the ground. "OW! OW! OWOWOWOWOWOW!" he yelled, and Spyro couldn't help but bursting into laughter at Cidoc's folly, who now was in the creek and yelling obscenities at the green dragon. "Fucking animal he is! That fucking hurt! OW!" Spyro just cracked up even more and then realizing how stupid he sounded, Cidoc started chuckling as well until he started laughing with Spyro. Then another laughter joined in with theirs, only a small chuckle, which made them both stop, it was the green dragon.

Cidoc forgot about his pain and what was funny at the moment, as did Spyro, they both looked straight at the green dragon who now seemed to be chuckling with laughter at Cidoc. The grayish-green dragon then became very annoyed "Stupid green lizard... Can't wait for the rest of the scouts to come here tomorrow and deal with _it_." Just then the green dragon stopped laughing and glared at Cidoc and spouted coldly "_I_ am _he_, shits-for-brains.". The whole camp went silent for a minute, but it could've been a thousand years for all that mattered in Spyro's mind. The purple dragon stood up and bluntly stated the obvious "You spoke!" to which the green dragon rolled it's eyes in a mock shocked expression "You spoke too!". Spyro ignored the comment and pressed "Why didn't you speak before?" The dragon simply looked at Spyro calmly "You stalk me, was not time for words".

Cidoc finally managed to get his jaw off the ground "Oh, so _now_ you speak? You couldn't speak to anyone else before this mess? Just attack us and disappear?" adding a bit of spite to his voice as he went further "So how come whenever we found you, you never once said a word? But you attacked us instead." the green dragon took a few seconds to digest the information thrown at him and thought for several more and answered "I not attack, you attack me, I have no words for you." Spyro looked at the dragon curiously "What's your name?" The green dragon looked at him with a muddled expression as if trying to understand what he meant. Spyro rephrased the question "What, do others call you?" The dragon thought for a second more and answered with something that sounded of foreign dialect "Tyǽstystuїm" Spyro hesitated on this and looked at Cidoc with a confused look who answered "I'm not going to even try to say that or my tongue might fall out of my mouth.".

…..

Well, that's the end of chapter 4, which is longer than the first ones, and to be honest, this is much better written now that I'm shaking off the dust and cobwebs. The nest chapters will progressively get longer as the story becomes easier for me to mend together. We'll see what happens with Tyǽstystuїm when the other scouts come to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5: Names and Knowing

Pre Author's Note:

Lost the chapter after I decidedly redid my Windows installation. Soooooooo, had a slight freak-out when I couldn't find any of my chapters on my spare HDD, especially when it was already written.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, had a bit of an issue deciding what was going to happen (Too many ideas swimming in my head, lol). And as for some of those who are reading my fanfic, YES I KNOW, the name is too long and unpronounceable, that was the entire point, to create an unfamiliarity within the storyline to both Spyro and the reader, which I was going to solve in the next chapter (This was hinted at by Cidoc). And this is another slow chapter that helps me form the plot some more since I can't fast-forward during this time, but next chapter will be much more action oriented. Once again, I don't own Spyro, I do own original characters in this story though. Without further ado, let's continue onto the adventure of "The Feral One"...

_Chapter 5: Names and Knowing_

Cidoc continued to slather his hindquarter with cool stream water, trying to reduce the pain and swelling from the burn. All the while muttering curses and obscenities about green lizards and fire. Spyro chuckled softly at the grayish-green dragon's clumsiness and turned to the feral dragon, who seemed more inclined to chomp at his bindings than pay attention to the camp or Spyro. Now that he looked at the feral dragon, he really didn't seem all that dangerous, being wrapped in several bandages and bonded up, he felt a tinge of guilt seeing some of them slightly reddened. As Spyro stood up, the feral dragon looked up from his task and watched the purple dragon cautiously as he approached. "How do you feel?" He asked as he neared the green dragon, slowly inching nearer to him, baring his teeth slightly. Spyro pressed forward slowly and stopped, while grabbing some bandages from a bag next to the tent, and try to be obvious with his intent, plopped them in front of the green dragon.

Cidoc continued to splash water onto himself, and started to move ashore when he caught the action of the purple dragon, and paused for a few moments, watching to see how the event would play out. "See how he likes being snapped at" he chuckled to himself. Spyro looked at the feral dragon and sat on his haunches, "I need to change your bandages..." he started slowly while gesturing to the pile of clean bandages next to him. The green dragon took a second to comprehend this and promptly shook his head, clearly against the idea. The purple dragon was taken aback by this, and feeling that maybe his intentions were misunderstood, gestured to the clean bandages and then to the feral dragon's bandages while repeating himself. The green dragon replied with a forceful "No" and in seeing the confused look on Spyro's face, continued while pausing briefly to think about his words. "No bandages... Can't have help from legend." as he stated this he gestured at Spyro with his head. The purple dragon simply sighed and tried to replace the bandages, when the green dragon snapped at him. Spyro quickly hopped back, taken by surprise, but he could tell that it was meant to scare, not to harm him.

In the distance he heard Cidoc laughing in the background "I told you! He's a bloody animal!" he went on and dried himself off while getting closer to the fire. Spyro, clearly annoyed at the situation snorted at Cidoc, who ignored him and continued to laugh. The purple dragon looked at the feral dragon "Why won't you let me replace these bandages?" the green dragon took a second to think again before replying with a broken sentence, "Bad omen with help of legend dragon, shame on Tyǽstystuїm on kin". Spyro nodded slowly at this, keeping himself from saying he applied the other bandages "... It's better off he didn't know..." he thought to himself as Cidoc started stuffing his muzzle with dried beef, "Well... If I can't help then... What if Cidoc does the bandages? Would it be alright then?" At this point Cidoc was clearly choking on his meal and coughing "WHA-! WAITAMINUTE! You want me to get near _him_ and replace his bandages? Are you bloody insane!? He'll try to bite me first chance he gets!". Spyro responded with a frown and looked at the feral dragon "Would you let him change your bandages?" The green dragon thought for a moment and cocked his head, looking somewhat resentful to the idea but nodded slowly. Cidoc continued to exclaim at Spyro "Don't I get _any_ choice here?". Spyro looked at Cidoc while grinning slyly "You're afraid of a tied-up dragon?" Cidoc shook his head rolling his eyes "Look, I'm not afraid of anything, but I don't think..." At seeing Spyro's cracking smile he huffed"Fine! Gods, I hate you..." He looked at the feral dragon and began making his way over "No biting, or I swear that you'll be shitting bandages, got it?". The feral dragon cocked his head slightly at this with a confused look for a moment or two, before translations kicked in, and nodding slowly. Spyro moved out of the way, chuckling at the conversation before sitting by the fire and watching Cidoc work. Cidoc grabbed the wrappings and walked toward the bandaged dragon "All right Titties, let's get this over with..."

…

Cidoc worked for twenty minutes or so, cursing every second or so while wrapping the bandages and securing them, applying ointments, and checking wounds, albeit none too gently. After a while of educating the feral dragon with a whole new colorful vocabulary he was almost finished, when he noticed that one of the wings was bent at an odd angle. "Hmm... Dislocated." He moved in and cranked the dragon's wing out and heard a loud _POP! _Along with a roar coming from the wing's owner. Cidoc hopped back a pace as the feral dragon adjusted his wing and experimentally flapped it gingerly. The green dragon looked over at Cidoc and then at the ground with a slightly scorned look "...Thank... You...", to which Cidoc quickly looked away also "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you're welcome tit-breath..." he looked over at Spyro who was watching the event unfold, Cidoc broke the silence "Look Spyro!" he exclaimed while holding up his paws "I still have my digits! Must be I don't taste good raw." he snorted and sat by the fire nearer Spyro than the feral.

Spyro thought about the feral dragon's name for a minute and asked Cidoc quietly "I don't remember his name, what was it?" Cidoc rolled his eyes "Spyro, I don't think his bleedin mother would remember that name... Tyler... Ty-lac?" he strained slightly and grinned "Tylosaurus sound right?" Spryo shook his head "No..." He turned to the feral dragon and asked him "What do others call you again?" The green dragon replied "Tyǽstystuїm", which sounded an awful lot like gibberish to Spyro. "Can we call you Ty?" The green dragon thought for several moments on this and nodded slightly "Yes" To which Cidoc sighed, "Well it was that or calling him Tylenol, since that what I feel like taking whenever I hear his name." Spyro rolled his eyes at the lame joke, while the newly nicknamed Ty gave a blank look to the grayish-green dragon. Cidoc shrugged slightly annoyed "What?".

Spyro yawned tiredly, wanting to stay up longer to ask more questions, when he noticed that Ty looked about ready to call it a night, his eyes looking tired in the firelight. Cidoc yawned and stretched loudly, kicking his back legs out and standing up. "Not that it hasn't been fun and somewhat less than pleasantly awkward and all, but I think I'll be hitting the sack, gotta make sure I'm up early to welcome the transport." he grinned slyly at Ty. Spyro swore he saw a flicker of worry in Ty's face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, leaving Spyro to think that it was his imagination. Spyro got up and walked to the tent following Cidoc, he watched the feral dragon as Cidoc laid down, feeling slightly put off. He had fought enemy upon enemy, and this wasn't his first time feeling pity, but it wasn't pity this time, something felt wrong, was it guilt? Spyro never really liked fighting all that much, he loved to spar and practice, but never much liked actual conflict, which is why he mostly let Sparx's comments slide.

He shook himself of any thoughts and laid down near Cidoc, who was busy adjusting everything. "Going back to the temple after things are done here?" Cidoc inquired while stretching his tail. Spyro nodded "Yeah, I'm going to go back, soon as I pick p a souvaneir or two, Sparx made me promise, and then Cynder asked me to." At the sound of Cynder's name, Cidoc smiled and winked at Spyro "Ah, you must me in a hurry to get back for thata' sweet lovin', right?". Spyro turned a shade of deep red, while slowly shaking his head and stammering "We-no... Umm... She-I-isn't-" Cidoc arched an eyebrow "So you and her aren't mates? Weird, you two couldn't eat breakfast without makin' oogly eyes at each other." Cidoc chuckled while Spyro frowned in annoyance, and in an effort to change the subject "Well, what about you? Aren't you with someone?"

Cidoc kind of shrugged and eyed the tent wall, looking very interested in the fabric suddenly. "I was... Kinda hard to explain, just work and everything..." there was an obvious pain in his voice, when he suddenly picked up a smile "Nothing serious, she just wasn't it, kinda a bossy girl really, good riddance" He chuckled at his own comment. Spyro just nodded and went to ask something else when Cidoc interrupted him with what seemed to be a forced yawn "Sorry Spyro, I'm really bushed, can we talk about this some other time? Good, thanks... Night." before Spyro could answer, Cidoc had turned around and laid down away from Spyro. "...Night Cidoc." Spyro half nodded and slowly closed his own eyes while shrugging. As he began to nod off, he noticed Cidoc's side was shaking slightly and heaving, figuring Cidoc was mad at him, he simply ignored it and fell into sleep's comforting embrace.

Cidoc's heaving slowed down and another tear rolled down his cheek, he angrily rubbed it away and closed his eyes, wating for sleep to claim his mind as well. After what seemed like ages, Cidoc had calmed down enough to drift off, no dreams, no nightmares, just a black slate of nothingness filled his head throughout the night. That was until a loud crashing sound awoke him from his slumber, Cidoc shot up, still quite groggy and not awake. There was smoke in the air which made his eyes water and intense heat and light... But something else filled his nostrils. His eyes shot open the moment he recognized it, the smell of burning flesh.

To be continued...

...

Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuhhhhhh! Hope you enjoyed my chapter, I needed a few slow chapters to kinda set the mood, but as you can tell it's picking right back up again. So please review for me and share your thoughts :D , promise next chapter will be a tad different. Please rate and review!


End file.
